Men and women have had, for many decades, the desire of drying their hair after washing. Typically, a hand-held hair dryer is employed, which is constructed for drawing ambient air through an elongated passageway in which a heat source is retained. As the air flows over the heat source, the temperature of the following air is raised, with the heated air being channeled to an exit portal where the heated air is applied to the user's wet hair fibers. By continuously exposing the wet hair fibers to the heated air stream, the desired drying effect is realized.
In order to meet the substantial demand that has been developed for hand-held hair dryers, a wide variety of styles, configurations, and product enhancements have evolved. However, in spite of the substantial effort that has been expended in developing a universally acceptable hair dryer, the industry has failed to achieve a hand-held hair dryer which is capable of satisfying all of the consumer demands imposed thereon. In this regard, one principal objection raised by many users is the inability of achieving optimum drying of one's hair in a minimum period of time.
In attempting to satisfy this desire of most consumers, the heating elements contained in the hand-held hair dryers have been increased in order to impart higher and higher temperatures to the air flow. However, although increased temperatures have been realized, consumers have been reluctant to employ hair dryers having substantially increased air flow temperatures, due to the discomfort produced by these products.
In addition, various attachments have been produced for being affixed to the exit portal of a hair dryer in an attempt to channel the air flow in a particular manner which will enhance and/or reduce the necessary drying time. Although some of these attachments have met with some success in satisfying consumer needs, these products have been incapable of achieving universal acceptance by all consumers.
In general, these prior art attachments tend to be large and/or extremely bulky in size, causing the user to experience added weight during the hair drying process, as well as causing the hair dryer itself to have an altered center of gravity. As a result, the user experiences substantial difficulty and inconvenience in holding and supporting the hair dryer, due to the added weight and bulk of the attachment affixed to the discharge end of the hair dryer. Due to these difficulties and inconveniences, these prior art products have not been widely accepted.
Therefore, it is a principal object of the present invention to provide a hair dryer attachment which enables the user to achieve complete drying of the hair in a substantially reduced period of time.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a hair dryer attachment having the characteristic features described above which is quickly and easily affixed to the hair dryer, and comprises a small, compact, light weight construction.
Another object to the present invention is to provide a hair dryer attachment having the characteristic features described above which is capable of substantially increasing the flow of air exiting the attachment, enabling the hair to be dried more rapidly.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a hair dryer attachment having the characteristic features described above which is capable of reducing the hair drying time, without requiring the air to be heated to high temperatures.
Another object to the present invention is to provide a hair dryer attachment having the characteristic features described above which also enables the user to completely control the increased airflow in a simple and easily employed manner.
Other a more specific objects will in part be obvious and will in part appear hereinafter.